Fairy Tail High School
by fangirlsonfire
Summary: Lucy is a 16 year old girl who is new at Fairy Tail High School. She meets a bunch of new friends and gets to know a boy with pink hair. Nalu. rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Highschool**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucys POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser grabbing some clothes. I went into the bathroom, took a shower and changed. After brushing my teeth I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Today is my first day at Fairy Academy, and I can't wait to start. I grab my backpack and headed outside. I walked down the side walk toward the school. When I get there I notice a short girl with blue hair walking toward me. She stopped in front of me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden it's nice to meet you." The girl said smiling.

"Hi, Levy. My names Lucy Heart-." I stopped almost saying my real last name."Er, I mean Ashley.

"Cool. Do you need help finding your classes?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said shyly.

"I can show if you don't mind." Levy said walking into the building.

"Really, that would be great. So Levy, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked giving her my schedule.

"Well I love to read." Levy said looking at the schedule.

"Really, me to!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What other things do you like to do?" Levy asked curiously." Ok so in your planner you can find a map of the school. I'll highlight your classes and write what period you have them."

"Thanks Levy. And I'm actually writing a book." I said smiling.

"Please let me be the first to read it." Levy said squelling.

"You'll be the first." I promised,"We should probably head to class."

"I have the same first period as you so follow me." Levy said heading down the hall. I followed her into the classroom. The first thing I noticed was a boy with pink hair. He was fighting with a boy who was only wearing boxers.

" Uh, Levy that guy isn't wearing any clothes." I say confused and disgusted.

"You mean Gray, he has a bad stripping habit."Levy said rolling her eyes.

"Who's the guy with the pink hair?" I asked watching as the two boys fought.

"That's Natsu and before you ask, yes it's natural." Levy said sitting at a desk.

"That is so weird." I say sitting down next to her.

"Yeah he claims that it's salmon." Levy said before the bell rang. A man with green hair stood in front of the class.

"Ok class we have a new student. Miss Ashley will you please come stand in front of the class. I got up and walked over to the teacher.

"Hi my name is Lucy Ashley, it's nice to meet you." I said waving. I went and sat next to Levy, and pulled out my books.

...

I was gathering my things Natsu came over and introduce himself.

"Hi Luigi." Natsu said getting her name wrong.

"It's Lucy." I said annoyed.

"Oh sorry Lucy. By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel." He said apologetically.

"It's ok. Nice to meet you Natsu." I said grinning. I saw a girl with scarlet red hair and a tall boy with blue hair walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Erza Scarlet, and this is Jellal Fernandez." Erza said pointing at the boy with the blue hair.

"Nice to meet you. I got to go home but see you tomorrow." I said slinging my backpack on my shoulder.

"Bye Luce." Natsu said grinning from ear to ear. Luce, I thought , I like it.

"Bye Natsu." I said before heading outside. When I got home I got out my homework and started working on it. When I finished it was 3:05. I made myself a snack and started up my laptop. I logged into face book and looked up Levy, Erza, Jellal, and Natsu. I found them and sent them friend requests. After I shut my laptop I changed and grabbed my IPod. I headed outside and went for a jog. When I came back I took a shower and changed into my jammies. It was now 6:50, so I made myself some ramen. I turned on my laptop and started reading a fanfiction I had started yesterday. At 9:30 I turned of my laptop and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy's POV**

This morning I woke up at 6:00 am. and starded getting ready for school. Today I decided to wear a pink t-shirt with skinny jeans. I put a small portion of my blonde hair up in a side ponie. I ate breakfast and grabbed my backpack. As I headed into the school building I was greeted by a certain pink haired boy.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said waving at me to join him.

"Hi Natsu. Did you finish the math homework?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Yep, it was really easy. So how has your day been so far?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's been pretty good so far." I said smiling. I noticed the boy that had been fighting with Natsu yesterday aproaching.

"Who's your friend." The boy asked.

"This is Lucy." Natsu said.

"Hi Lucy, my name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gray." I said shaking his hand. Then a girl with long blue hair walked over.

"This is Juvia Loxar." Gray said gesturing at the girl.

"Hi Juvia I'm Lucy Ashley." I said smiling kindly.

"Hello Lucy." Juvia said before the five minute bell rang.

"See you later." Natsu said heading for class.

"Bye guys." I said going to my class. During class I noticed that Gray has a bad stripping habit. I also noticed that Gray and Natsu fight a lot. When it was time for lunch I got in the pizza line. Once I got my food I sat down at a big empty table. Natsu came over and asked if it was ok if he sat with me."Of course you can sit with me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said grinning. Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, and Levy were sitting at my table too.

"Hi Guys." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"Hey Lucy how are you liking Fairy Tail High." Erza asked glancing at Natsu.

"I love Fairy Tail." I said grinning.

"That's great!" Levy said smiling and finishng her lunch.

"I've only been here for two days, and I can't help but feel like this is my home." I said finishing off my pizza.

"All people who go to Fairy Tail feel that way, we're family." Natsu said grabbing his stuff and heading outside. I followed him outside taking in the fresh air.

"Hey Natsu?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"Yeah Luce what's up." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Do you really see me as nakama?" I asked watching his face.

"Of course Lucy, everyone in Fairy Tail is nakama." Natsu said grinning.

"Thanks Natsu, well I've got to go do something in the library. Bye Natsu." I said.

"Bye Luce." Natsu said walking away. I headed into the library and saw Levy reading by herself. So I went over sat down next to her and pulled out my own book. We both sat there reading until the bell rang to go to class. We both got up gathered our stuff and walked to class side by side not saying a word. When school ended I went home and went through my normal routine. At 8:30 I sat down at my computer working on my novel. At 9:30 I changed into my jammies and went to bed.

**. . .**

It is now Febuary 1st and I've met Gajeel, Natsu's little sister Wendy, Romeo, Cana, Mira, and Laxus. I've known everyone else for four months now and I love everyone. They are my new family. Today before I head to school I pull out my phone and text Natsu.

Natsu=_italics _Lucy=**Bold**

**Hey Natsu. **I say waiting for a reply as I eat breakfast.

_Hey Luce, did you hear that we're going on a feild trip for history next week?_

**Yeah I did I cant wait to find out were we're going. **I reply stacking my bowl on the sink and grabbing my coat.

_I'll see you at school. Bye Luce._

**Bye Natsu.** I grab my keys and get in my car. On the way to school I see Wendy walking by herself.

"Hey Wendy want a ride?" I ask pulling up to the side walk.

"That would be great thanks Lucy." She says buckling her seat belt.

"Why are you walking to school today?" I ask as I pull into the road.

"Well Natsu is sick today so he couldn't give me a ride." Wendy told me looking worried.

"I hope he gets better soon." I say suddenly worried for the idiot.

"Me too." Wendy says. We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived at the school I noticed how quite it is without Natsu there. All day there were no fights for Erza to stop, no one embarassing me about Natsu. It was really weird. After school today I drove Wendy home and went to check on Natsu. I asked Wendy were his room was. She showed me and then went to do her home work.

"Natsu?" I asked knocking.

"Come in." I heared a hoarse voice say from beyond the door. I slowly opened the door and saw Natsu laying under the covers watching TV. He looked awful." How are you?" I asked walking over to his bed.

"I've been better." Natsu said his voice hoarse.

"Do you need any thing." I asked.

"Could you get me some water from the kitchen?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." I said heading for the door.

"Wait." Natsu said looking at me.

"What is it Natsu." I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Thanks for coming." Natsu said.

"Well of course I came. Your my best friend." I said before heading down stairs. Natsu's mom was in the kitchen.

"Hello Lucy." She greeted from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Dragneel." I said back smiling.

"I thought I told you to call me Grandeen." She said grinning.

"Oh right. By the way where are the cups?" I asked remembering what I came down there for.

"Sure. They are in the cupboard above the toaster." Grandeen said then asked." Why do you need one?"

" Natsu said he wanted some water so I came down to get him some." I answered pulling out a red cup with a dragon on it.

"Ok then." Grandeen said getting back to making what looked like pizza. I filled the cup with water and headed back up stairs. When I opened Natsu's door he was sitting up in bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and i blushed.

"Hey Luce, why is your face all red?" He asked tilting his head.

"Because you aren't wearing a shirt." I answered still looking at his well toned chest. I walked over and handed him the cup.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said giving me his goofy grin. As soon as I saw it I smiled too. It was as if his smile was contagious.

"Is there any thing else you need?" I asked sitting down on the chair that was next to his bed.

"Well I was wondering if you could read to me." Natsu said shyly. Wait Natsu being shy, I didn't think it was possible.

"What do you want me to read." I asked giggling.

"Eragon." Natsu replied.

"Ok, where is it?" I asked. He pointed at bookshelf filled with books about dragons. I went over found the first book and sat down on the chair again. Natsu turned off the TV and I started to read. He watched me as I read, he seemed to enjoy hearing the story aloud. I read to him until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This fangirlsonfire and this the third chapter of my very first fanfiction. Please read and review. If you find any grammer mistakes or stuff like that let me know.**

**Anyway I dont own Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Three**

**Lucy's POV**

The next day during third period our teacher, Mr. Justine, anounced that we had to do a term project. He said we could work with partners and I immediately looked at Natsu. He saw me looking and grinned.

"Get with a partner and start working on your projects."Mr. Justine said before heading to his desk.

"Partners?" Natsu asked walking over.

"Of course," I say grinning," First we have to make the poster. It says here that our poster has to have: the name of the invention, the inventor, the year it was created, its purpose in society, and how it contributed to the industrial revolution." I say reading the poster requirements.

"That should be fairly easy." Natsu says shrugging.

"Let's get started." I say pulling out a peice of blank paper. I pull out my laptop and look up inventions of the industrial revolution. We decided to do our project on the telephone, invented by Alexander Graham Bell. We started writing down the things we were supposed to.  
"We forgot, we need a picture too." Natsu realized his eyes widening.

"Crap your right." I say," I'll print one off when I get home."

"Ok. So were done with what we can for our project, what do we do now?" Natsu asked suddenly bored.

"How is your sister?" I asked curiously.

"She's fine, apparently she has a crush on a boy named Romeo." Natsu said a little jealous.

"Really." I asked suprised.

"Yeah. How are you Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm pretty good, but I need to remember to get a job so I can pay rent." I reply shrugging.

"Wait, do live by yourself?" Natsu asked, his expression was a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Yeah." I reply looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me." Natsu said grabbing my cheeks and turning my face to his. Our faces were inches apart. My face reddened.

"I didn't want you to worry." I say still red.

"Geez Luce, if you would have told me sooner I would've helped you find a job." Natsu says letting me go.

"Whatever, too late now." I mumble. He ignored my comment and asked.

"Do you mind if I come over to your house after school? It will give us a chance to work on the 3D section of the project."

"I don't mind." I say shrugging.

"Alright." Natsu cheers

"Natsu be quite." Erza tells him from across the classroom.

"Y-yes Ma-am." Natsu says cowering. Suddenly the bell rings to go to lunch."Yes food." Natsu says running out of the class room. Erza and I just groan and follow him out.

When Natsu finally got his food and sat down at our table everyone else was already there.

"Hey guys." He says cheerily ripping into a chicken wing.

"Hey Salamander." Gajeel says from her position across from him. Natsu is to busy to do anything but nod.

"Geez Natsu take a breather." I say rolling my eyes at his ridiculousness. He just shakes his head and keeps eating. By the time he's finished there is only five minutes left of our lunch break.

"I'm stuffed." Natsu says patting his belly.

"Then don't eat so much Flame-Brain." Gray says.

"What did you call me?" Natsu asks furiously.

"You heard me." Gray replies.

"Your on Stripper." Natsu says jumping up from his spot on the table.

"Bring it, Fire boy." Gray says jumping up as well.

"Is this fighting I'm hearing." Erza asks.

"No just good buddies teasing each other." Natsu says sweating maddly. He was about to sit down when the bell rang.

"Crap we're gonna be late." Mira says standing.

"See you after school Luce." Natsu says grabbing his bag from under the table.

"See ya." I respond before heading to class.

**If you want to be in this fanfic please give me the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Fangirlsonfire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry it took me so long to update. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Here is chapter 4**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy's POV**

When Natsu finally got to my house it was already 5:00. We sat down in the dining room at my laptop. I opened google and looked up inventions made during the industrial revolution.

"Which one should we do?" I asked looking at a list of inventions.

"Let's do that one." Natsu said pointing at the screen.

"Alright." I said opening word and typed what it was called (The Telephone), who invented it (Alexander Graham Bell), and when it was invented (1876). Then I looked up a picture and pasted it onto the document. Finally I typed up what its purpose in society was and how it helped the industrial revolution.

"I'm going to grab some paper to make the 3D model." Natsu said as I hooked my laptop to my printer and print the poster. I stand up and stretch my legs.

"Ok." I answer looking at the picture to get a general idea of what the model should look like. Natsu came back holding a stack of printing paper. He set them down on the table just as his phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" I asked tilting my head to the side curiously.

"Lisanna." Natsu said not bothering to clarify.

"Who's Lisanna?" I asked a little annoyed.

"My friend, she goes to Saber tooth High School." Natsu explained typing something into his phone.

"Oh." I said surprised. Suddenly Natsu's eyes widened and dropped his phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked rushing over and picking up his phone.

"Lisanna is transferring to Fairy Tail." Natsu said grinning widely, finally getting over his shock." Oh by the way she's Mira and Elfman's little sister." he said before sitting down and starting on the 3D model.

"Really, I can't wait to meet her!" I said excitedly before joining him. We worked on the model until 6:30. I headed into the kitchen and pulled out a box of mac and cheese.

"Hey Natsu are you staying for dinner?" I asked sticking my head into the dining room.

"Sure." Natsu said shrugging. "What are you making?"

"Mac and cheese." I answer grabbing a pot from a cupboard.

"Cool." Natsu replied. I set the stove on high and put a lid on the pot of water. When the water was boiling I put the noodles in and stirred. I stirred the noodles until the noodles softened enough and I poured the contents of the pot into a strainer that I had put in the sink. I turned of the stove and put the other ingredients in. When the water finally was separated from the noodles I put them in the pot and stirred all of the ingredients together.

"Is it done yet?" Natsu asked for what felt like the billionth time.

"Almost." I reply a little annoyed. I stirred the noodles working the cheese power into the noodles until it was mixed through, when I brought it out Natsu's eyes lit up.

"Finally!" Natsu cheered.

"Calm down Natsu." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." He said grabbing a plate and piling it with the food. Natsu grabbed a fork and started eating. I followed his example and grabbed some of the mac and cheese.

"Natsu slow down food is getting all over the table." I complain knowing I was going to have to clean it up.

"Sorry Luce." He said slowing down." So how has you day been?"

"Fine." I answered." You?"

"My day was pretty good the only bad thing was Gray." Natsu replied.

"What did he do?" I asked curiously.

"He wouldn't leave me alone during lunch." He said grumpily.

"That's all, you guys always fight during lunch." I said confused.

"Yeah well this time he wouldn't leave me alone about something I don't want to talk about." He said not crossing his arms across his chest.

"You ok?" I ask see his dark expression.

"Yeah I'm fine." Natsu said even though he is so obviously not fine, but I decide to leave him be.

"Alright." I say grabbing my now empty plate and rinsing it off in the kitchen sink.

"I've got to go home now Luce, but I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said grabbing his back pack.

"Bye Natsu." I say just before he leaves through the window. I sigh and grab his plate and rinse it off. I stick the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and start it. I wash my hands and grab my laptop from on the table. Then I head into my room and turn it on. When it is done starting up I open word and start working on my book. I keep writing until 9:00. I shut down my laptop and changed into my jammies.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm and groan. I turn it off and get out of bed. I go through my normal routine. At 6:55 I grab my backpack and get in my car. I drive to school and park it in the student area. I climb out and lock the doors, then I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Levy running over.

"Hey Levy." I said when she stops in front of me.

"Hey Lu-Chan, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with me." Levy asked when she caught her breath.

"Who else is going to be there?" I asked curiously.

"Erza, Cana, Evergreen, Mira, Bisca, Juvia, and Wendy." Levy replied.

"Cool cheese." I said adjusting the straps on my backpack.

"We should probably get to class." Levy suggested.

"Your right we better hurry." I say looking at the time on my pink watch. We ran into the main building and almost instantly I ran into someone. I landed on my bum in front of them. I looked up and saw a girl with short white hair offering me her hand.

"I am so sorry." I say accepting her hand and stood up.

"It's ok, I'm Lisanna." The girl said smiling.

"Oh your Natsu's friend right. Welcome to Fairy Tail High School." I said cheerily.

"Uh thanks." She said a little confused. "You know Natsu."

"Yeah he's my best friend, I met him four months ago when I moved here." I explained.

"We better get to class or we'll be late." Lisanna said seeing the time on the clock on the wall above us.

"Oh my goodness, we are so going to be late!" I said running off and waving good bye to Lisanna. Later I found out that Lisanna has third and fourth period with me. And I couldn't wait to get to know her better.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Fangirlsonfire. Thanks for those who reviewed at any point. I do not own Fairy Tail. So yeah, here is chapter five. **

**Fairy Tail High School **

**Chapter Five **

**Lucy's POV **

I sat down at the lunch table next to Levy, and leaving a spot next to me for Lisanna.

"Hey Levy I was wondering if it was ok if my friend Lisanna came with me to the sleep over." I said turning my head to face Levy.

"Yeah that's totally fine. Besides the more the merrier." Levy replied.

"Thanks Levy." I say hugging her.

"No prob." Levy shrugs as I let her go. I turn back to my food and see Natsu sitting across from me.

"Hey Natsu." I say opening my package of silver ware and take out the spoon.

"Hey Luce." Natsu replies, grabbing his slice of pizza off his plate and taking a bite. I open my chocolate milk and stick the straw into it. I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn and see Lisanna talking to Loke.

"Hey Lisanna, over here." I shout waving her over.

"Hey Lucy." She says walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Lucy you didn't tell me you knew Lisanna." Natsu said seeing me call her over.

"Oh yeah, we bumped into each other in the hall this morning." I say drinking my chocolate milk.

"Hey Natsu, it's been a while." Lisanna says eating her lunch.

"Yeah it has. So how do you like Fairy Tail so far" Natsu asks eating slowly for once.

"It's awesome. I can't wait to find out more about it." Lisanna said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I don't know that much about it either." Lucy said," But I'd like to know."

"Don't worry you'll figure it out eventually." Natsu said finishing his food.

"Figure what out" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Natsu replied mysteriously.

"Ah yes that thing." Erza said suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"Yep that thing." Natsu says nodding.

"I am so confused." I say shaking my head at them.

"You'll see soon enough." Erza says vaguely.

"Wow guys so helpful." I say sarcastically.

"Glad to help." Natsu replied giving me his signature grin. I roll my eyes and get back to eating my lunch. After lunch, I went to the gym for fourth period. Today we played volleyball. Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, and I are on a team. We were against Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Mira.

"I got it." I say and hit the volleyball back over the net.

"Nice shot, Luce." Natsu called and I blushed. I turned my attention back to the game. We hit the ball back and forth for a while when suddenly the ball went over the net and was head right towards my face. I put up my hands and then I felt something hit me from the side and I fell. I opened my eyes and saw Natsu had tackled me. Natsu saved me. I thought as I blushed at the feeling of Natsu's arms around my waist.

"Thanks Natsu." I say sitting up. Everyone ran over to me.

"I am so sorry Lucy." Mira said helping me up." I didn't mean to almost hit you."

"It's fine Mira." I said getting up.

"Are you ok?" Gray asked looking me over.

"I'm fine." I say brushing the dirt off my shorts. "Thanks for saving me Natsu."

"Of course, I wasn't just going to let my best friend get hit in the face, now was I?" Natsu said shrugging. Suddenly the bell rang to go are changed.

"See you tomorrow." I say to the boys, and then run towards the girls' locker room.

. . .

After school, I went home and started my normal routine. I was in the middle of working on my math homework when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and ran down the stairs, and opened the front door. Levy is standing there looking a little pissed.

"Hey Levy what's up?" I ask cautiously.

"You forgot about the sleep over, that's what's up." Levy says angrily.

"Oh my god, Levy I am so sorry." I say freaking out.

Levy sighs and says "its fine just get your stuff. I still need to pick up Lisanna."

I nod and run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I shove my pajamas into a duffle and grab an outfit for tomorrow. I head into the bathroom, grab my toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and run back downstairs.

"Let's go get Lisanna." I say and lock the door behind me.

"Alright." Levy said walking over to her car. I got into the shotgun seat and buckled up. Levy put my duffle in the trunk and got in the car. She buckled and started the car. We drove for about five minutes before stopping in front of Mira's house. I got out and knocked on the door.

When Mira answered I said," Hey Mira we are here to pick up Lisanna."

"Hey Lucy, Lisanna will be right out. "Mira said turning and heading up a flight of stairs. A few minutes later Mira came down with Lisanna behind her. Lisanna was carrying a pink duffle bag.

"Mira aren't you invited too?" I asked when she stopped in front of me.

"Yes, but I have to do something first. Laxus is going to drive me.

"Ok, I see you later. Come on Lisanna, Levy is waiting in the car." I say turning and walking back down the sidewalk to Levy's car.

Lisanna and I get in the car and we buckle our seat belts. We sat in silence as we drove to Levy's apartment at Fairy Hills. When I saw it, I gasped at how big it was. We went inside and followed Levy to her apartment on the third floor. Levy unlocked the door and I saw the other girls sitting on the floor.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Cana said as Lisanna and I walked over and sat down.

"I completely forget about the sleep over." I said ashamed.

"Geez Lucy." Cana said shaking her head.

"Juvia is wondering what we should do now." Juvia said in the third person as always.

"We could eat something. I don't want to play any games till Mira gets here." Levy suggests.

"I'll make some sandwiches." I say and get up, and then I turn and ask." Where's the kitchen?"

"First door on the right." Levy said pointing.

"Thanks." I say and head into the kitchen. It took me a couple minutes to figure out where everything was. I made enough sandwiches for everyone including Mira. I gave everyone the sandwiches and started eating. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang and Levy got up to answer it.

"Hey Mira, come in." Levy said and in came Mira.

"Here's your sandwich." I said handing Mira her sandwich.

"Thanks Lucy." Mira said and she sat down next to Lisanna.

After everyone finished their sandwiches Mira said." Now the party can really begin."

** Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Have a wonderful rest of the day.**

**-Fangirlsonfire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who followed this story. It means a lot. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My laptop charger broke so I could not write, but I am writing a one shot to apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Six**

**Lucy's POV**

After everyone finished their sandwiches Mira said." Now the party can really begin."

"Juvia wonders what we should do now." Juvia said.

"Let's play truth or dare." Mira said a devious glint in her eye.

"Sure." Levy said not noticing the glint.

"Sounds like fun." Lisanna said smiling.

"Sure." Cana agreed.

"Cool, who wants to go first?" I ask looking around.

"I'll go first." Bisca said raising her hand.

"Ok." I said.

"Hmm, Levy truth or dare?" Bisca asked turning to Levy.

"Truth." Levy replied fidgeting.

"Is it true that Gajeel hangs out with you in the library?" Bisca asked after a moment.

"Yes." Levy said her cheeks tinted pink. Mira giggled at that.

"Juvia truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"Juvia chooses truth." Juvia responded.

"Did you ever have a crush on Gajeel?" Levy asked.

Juvia made a disgusted look and said," No, Juvia has never had a crush on Gajeel. Only Gray-sama."

"Good." Levy said.

"Lucy truth or dare?" Juvia asked.

"Dare." I said.

"Juvia dares you to talk in the third person for the rest of the game." Juvia said.

"Ok." I said shrugging.

"Mira truth or dare." I asked.

"Lucy dares you to lick your shoe." I said in the third person.

"Gross, but ok." Mira said. She took of one of her shoes and brought it to her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked the bottom of her shoe.

"Juvia thinks that is gross." Juvia said.

"Agreed." Levy said.

"Bisca truth or dare?" Mira asked after washing out her mouth with water.

"Truth." Bisca replied.

"Do you have a crush on Alzack?" Mira asked grinning deviously.

"Y-yes." Bisca said turning bright pink. Mira clapped her hands together and squealed.

"Erza truth or dare?" Bisca asked.

"Dare." Erza answered.

"I dare you to kiss Jellal tomorrow at school." Bisca said.

"O-ok." Erza said stuttering. Mira looked like she was in heaven.

"Levy truth or dare?" Erza asked.

"Dare." Levy said bravely.

"I dare you to dress like a guy until someone else asks you truth or dare." Erza said smiling.

"Sure." Levy said shrugging. She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out wearing what looked like Gajeels' clothes.

"Are those Gajeels'?" I asked curious.

"Yes." Levy answered cautiously.

"How did they end up in your bag?" Mira asked.

"He left them at my house." Levy answered.

"Why was he at your house?" Cana asked smirking.

"He was hurt and I had to fix him up." Levy said.

"That's no fun." Cana said disappointed.

"Yeah." Mira agreed.

"Lucy thinks you guys are weird." I said giggling.

"Mira truth or dare?" Levy said changing the subject.

"Dare." Mira said.

"I dare you to stick you head out the window and yell; I'm never speaking to you again, Bastard." Levy said smiling evilly.

"Ok." Mira said. She stood and walked over to the window. She unlocked it and opened the window.

Mira stuck her head out the window and yelled." I'm never speaking to you again, Bastard."

"That was funny." Cana said laughing.

"Lucy truth or dare?" Mira asked rolling her eyes at Cana.

"Lucy chooses truth." I replied not wanting a dare from the demon.

"Do you like Natsu?" Mira asked grinning.

"Um." I said blushing.

"Well spill." Mira said.

"M-maybe." I said looking away. Mira squealed, grinning widely.

"Ooh." Cana said.

"L-Lucy doesn't know h-how she feels about N-Natsu." I said stuttering.

"Ooh, I just came up with a ship name for you guys!" Mira exclaimed.

"What is it?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Nalu." Mira said proudly.

"I like it." Levy said grinning.

"Bisca, truth or dare?" I asked not wanting to talk about it.

"Dare." Bisca said.

"Lucy dares you to smack Erza." I said and Bisca's face paled at the prospect.

"Ok." Bisca said standing she walked over to Erza and raised her hand. She brought her hand down quickly and there was a resounding smack noice when Bisca's hand made contact.

"Erza no retaliating." Mira said just as Erza was about to stand.

"Fine." Erza said.

"Cana, truth or dare?" Bisca asked moving on.

"Dare." Cana replied.

"I dare you to stick your head out the window and yell, how would you like to suck my balls." Bisca said.

"Whatever." Cana replied shrugging.

She walked over to the window and yelled," How would you like to suck my balls."

After a few seconds later someone yelled back saying," No way fucker."

We all burst out laughing. We decided we had played enough truth or dare.

"So what now?" I asked bored.

"No idea." Cana stated.

"Why don't we head to bed, it is getting late." Levy suggested yawning.

"Agreed." Mira said her eyes drooping.

"Juvia will grab the sleeping bags." Juvia said standing. After Juvia got the sleeping bags we lined them up and went to bed.

…

The next morning I made everyone breakfast.

"Thanks for making breakfast Lu-chan." Levy said after swallowing a bite of pancake.

"No problem." I replied smiling brightly.

"This is really good." Mira said.

"Thanks, I always cook for myself so I've gotten pretty good." I said.

"Why do you cook for yourself?" Bisca asked a concerned look on her face.

"Well I live by myself so I had to learn." I said waving a hand to dismiss the question.

"Does that mean you have a job?" Cana asked a eyebrow raised.

"I don't have a job; I've been using my savings. Although I will have to get one soon." I replied.

"I've got an idea, why don't we all get a job at the café down the street." Lisanna suggested.

"That's a great idea." Mira said enthusiastically.

"Let's do it." Bisca agreed.

"Any objections?" Erza asked and when no one answered she said," Ok, tomorrow we will go get jobs there."

Everyone cheered and I was so happy to have such great friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy with school. Please forgive me:(.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Here is chapter seven.**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucy's POV**

After the sleep over the girls kept making faces at me whenever I was with Natsu. I would always just roll my eyes and stick my tongue out. However, the subject still bothered me. I couldn't help but wonder if I liked Natsu or if he was just a friend.

"Hey Natsu." I said smiling.

"Hey." Natsu said a goofy grin on his face. My heart fluttered a little when I saw it but I ignored the feeling.

"How are you?" I asked walking over to him.

"I'm good, you?" He responded.

"I'm good too." I said still smiling.

"Good." He said smiling wide. I grinned and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked me confused.

"Oh it's nothing." I said looking away, my cheeks tinted pink.

"OK." Natsu said shrugging.

"So, how's Wendy?" I asked.

"She's good. She brought a boy home with her yesterday." Natsu replied.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

"A kid named Romeo." Natsu said," He seems like a good kid."

"Well at least she has good taste." I said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. Suddenly the bell rang scaring both of us.

"Let's get to class." I said and we both headed to class.

**. . .**

All day I couldn't get Natsu out of my head, were ever I went things kept reminding me of him and my heart would skip a beat. When I got home I got on my laptop to distract myself. I had been working on my book for about ten minutes when I heard the sound the window in my bedroom opening. I got up and slowly walked toward my room.

I slid my door open and noticed a small package on my bed. I walked over to my bed and picked up the small box. It looked like a birthday present, but I hadn't told anyone that today was my birthday. I unwrapped it and inside I found a pair of star earrings with a matching necklace. I looked over to my open window and saw a white piece of paper.

It read," Hey Luce, Happy Birthday. I don't know why you didn't tell me, but I wont pry. I got you the earrings and necklace because I know you love the stars. I hope you like them. Meet me at the park at six. From Natsu."

I didn't know how he knew and I didn't care. I put the earrings and necklace on and went into the living room to check the time. It was only two-thirty so I decided to take a run. I ran until four- thirty then go in the shower. When I got out I changed into a pink shirt and a short white skirt. I put on my new earrings and necklace. I checked the time and the clock read five. I grabbed my back pack and started working on my math home work when I finally finished it was five-thirty.

I grabbed my bag and headed outside, locking the door behind me. I started walking balancing on the edge of the river that is across from my house.

"Be careful Lucy." The guy who rows the boats said.

"I will." I called back smiling. I kept walking and it took me half an hour to get to the park. I looked around for any sign of Natsu and found none. I frowned and started walking around. I finally found him sitting under a pavilion and approached.

"Hey Natsu." I greeted.

"Hi Luce." Natsu said.

"Thanks for the necklace and earrings, I really like them." I said smiling.

"I'm glad. Happy birthday." Natsu said a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks."

Suddenly all of my friends jumped out from behind bushes, trees, and other things.

"Suprise!" they all shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"I organized a surprise birthday party for you when I found out." Natsu said.

"Thank you!" I cried tackling him in a hug.

"Let's get this party started." Mira said and turned on some music.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it took me so long but here is chapter eight. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lucy's POV**

"Thanks a lot, Natsu." I said again," It's been a long time since anyone has done anything for my birthday."

"Really, why?" Natsu asked frowning.

"Well, my mom died when I was little. My dad blamed me for her death, so he never cared about me after that." I explained smiling sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luce."

"It's OK. Besides I have you guys now."

"Good, now let's have some fun." Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table stocked with food.

"Let's eat." Natsu said grinning and grabbing a plate. I smiled softly and grabbed my own plate. The night wore on and it was fun. There was a piñata and good music. The cake was delicious and they sang to me. Near the end of the party, my favorite song came on and I made Natsu dance with me.

_All about us-by Owl City_

_Take my hand I'll teach you to dance._ I grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him into open space.

_Spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._ I put Natsu's other hand on my shoulder and then placed my hand on his side.

_Give it a try, it'll be all right._ Natsu was about to protest but stopped himself.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us._

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us._

_Suddenly feeling brave. _Natsu took the lead now.

_Don't know what's got into me._

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close. _Natsu grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pulled my closer.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment. _Everyone watched as we danced and I blushed.

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on me, eyes on you._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us._

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us._

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us._

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all (about us)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_(And every heart in the room will melt)_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us._

Natsu put his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes. I stared back and as if by some mysterious force, we slowly drew closer. His lips stopped centimeter from mine. Natsu looked down at my lips and then back up at my eyes. I nodded and he closed the space between us. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart raced. It felt like sparks were flying from our lips.

After a moment I pulled back and said," W-wow."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed breathless.

"EEEEEEK! I knew it." Mira shrieked. I just laughed and smiled at her.

Natsu's cheeks turned pink and he said," Mira."

She just giggled and said," Ship fulfilled."

"Lu-Chan has a boyfriend." Levy teased and I blushed.

"Not necessarily. He technically hasn't asked me out yet." I corrected.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked turning to me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I replied smiling widely.

"Yay!" Natsu said. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and clung to him.

When Natsu put me down I said," Best birthday ever. Thanks guys."

"What are friends for?" Levy asked smiling.

"Yeah, we here for you Lucy." Erza chipped in.

"And don't you ever forget it." Wendy said.

"Believe me. I won't." I said smiling," I never will."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I suck at updating. I am sorry for taking so long. I will try to be better about that. I say that every time, but I mean it. At least it's summer now so there is more hope. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**_Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucy's POV**

The next day at school Natsu would not stop glaring at all the boys in the hall.

"Chill Natsu." I said rolling my eyes.

"But they're all staring at your chest." Natsu replied growling.

"I know, but I'm used to it. They aren't causing any harm." I said placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Fine." Natsu muttered.

"Thank you, now let's get to class." I said, he grabbed my hand and we held hands until we got to class. We sat down in our seats and waited for the bell to ring. I pulled out my book, Battle of the Labyrinth, and began reading. The bell rang and I put my book away. The teacher stood in front of the class with a young girl. She had black curly hair and slightly tanned skin.

"This is the new student." The teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Elysse." She said waving.

"Elysse!?" Gray said standing," What are you doing here?"

"Gray?" Elysse said smiling," Oh my gosh, it's been years since I last saw you."

"You can have reunions later. Mrs. Elysse, you will be sitting behind Mrs. Ashley." The teacher said pointing at me. Elysse walked over and sat behind me.

**. . .**

Near the end of class, we had some free time. I put my things away and turned to Elysse.

"Hi, my name is Lucy." I said smiling.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Elysse said smiling back.

"Nice to meet you too." I said," So, how do you know Gray?"

"Oh, he's my twin brother." Elysse said shrugging.

"Really?" I said my eyes widening." I didn't know he had a sister."  
"Yeah, most people don't." Elysse said," I have been studying in the Capital since seventh grade and recently decided to move here."

"Wow." I said," I wonder why he never mentioned you."

"He's weird like that." Elysse said.

"That and he is always stripping." I said grinning.

"Yeah, that too." Elysse said giggling, and then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Yeah, I hope we can be friends."

"Me too."

**. . .**

I met Elysse again at lunch. She was talking to Gray and scolding him for stripping in public. She held her books and her lunch.

"Hi again Elysse." I said smiling.

"Oh, hi Lucy!" Elysse said cheerily.

"Want to have lunch at our table?" I asked.

"Sure." Elysse said smiling.

"Follow me." I said and I led her over to our table. Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel were already there.

"Hi Luce." Natsu waved from his spot at the table.

"Guys, this is Gray's twin sister Elysse. Elysse this is Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel." I said pointing at each one in turn," You'll figure out their names eventually."

"Nice to meet you." Erza said standing her hand outstretched.

"Nice to meet you, Erza right?" Elysse said shaking Erza's hand.

"That's right." Erza smiled. Elysse, Gray, and I all sat down and began eating our food.

"So, Natsu tell me about yourself." Elysse said.

"Well, I have a blue cat named Happy. I'm dating Lucy. I'm a pyro and I hate Ice Princess."

"I heard that!" Gray stood glaring at Natsu.

"Good." Natsu stood as well.

"Is that fighting I hear?" Erza asked.

"N-no." Both boys said," Just friendly bickering."

"Good. Now sit down and eat your food." Erza ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and both of them sat.

"Oh yeah. Don't piss off Erza." I warned," I'll be back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I got up and headed out of the lunchroom. I saw a strange boy in the corner watching me. He was wearing all black and had black hair. His eyes were light brown and he was pale. I shrugged and continued walking. However, before I could get to the bathroom a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see the boy who had been watching me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked politely.

"Come with me." He said.

"Um why? Also where." I asked.

"Just come with me." He said.

"Um no thanks." I said trying to pull my arm from him. He glared and started dragging me away.

"Let go." I demanded glaring. The boy didn't respond he just continued dragging me along. I continued to struggle as he dragged me down the hall. He snapped and slammed me up against the lockers. He pulled a damp cloth from his pocket and pressed it against my mouth. I tried to scream but I was getting extremely dizzy. And then everything went black.

**Yay plot twist! Something had to go wrong. I hope you enjoyed. Tootles.**

**-Fangirlsonfire **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I did better this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter 10**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I was sitting on a concrete floor with my hands chained to the wall behind me.

"Ow." I said my shoulders sore," Where am I?"

"You're in my basement."A voice said from the darkness in front of me.

"Who are you?' I asked glaring in the direction of the voice.

"My name is Jayden." The voice said and then the lights turned on.

"What do you want with me?" I spat. I closed my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light.

"I want you to break up with the Dragneel boy. And start dating me." Jayden said.

"And why would I do that. I don't even know you!" I said.

"Because if you don't I'll tell the whole school you're little secret. Then your dad will find you." Jayden said.

"You wouldn't" I said my eyes wide.

"I would, and I will if you don't cooperate."

"Not going to happen."

"Are you sure about that? I am sure your father will not be happy with you. Who knows what he will do to you."

"I don't care what he does to me. I love Natsu and I won't break his heart."

"That's so sweet." Jayden said sarcasm dripping from his voice." Well, you aren't cooperating so I'll just call your father."

"Do it. I do not care. I won't hurt my friends." I said glaring.

"Your choice." Jayden said shrugging. He turned and left the room, turning the lights off as he did. As soon as the door closed, I burst into tears.

"Why?" I muttered," How did he find out who I really was?"

I sat in the dark crying for a long time. I struggled against the chains, but they wouldn't budge. Eventually I fell asleep.

**. . .**

I woke up when Jayden turned the light back on.

"There she is, sir." Jayden said. I looked up and standing next to Jayden was my father.

"Thank you, Jayden." Father said," You will be rewarded. For now, leave us."

"Yes, sir." Jayden said leaving. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Lucy." Father said walking over.

"Hello, Father." I said gritting my teeth.

"I am very disappointed in you. Running away, you are just like a child." Father said.

"I am seventeen. I am not a child." I said glaring.

"Yes, you are." Father said," You are coming home and you are going to get married to Derek when you turn eighteen."

"No!" I shouted," I hate him. He's full of himself and doesn't respect me."

"I find him to be a very respectable young man. And he is from a wealthy family."

"I just want to be a normal girl. Why can't you just let me?"

"Because you aren't old enough to make those kind of decisions."

"Yes, I am." I argue.

"You are going to go get your things and say goodbye to your friends forever. Tomorrow after school I am picking you up and taking you home." Father said.

"No." I said.

"Yes, you don't have a choice. I am your father and you will do as I say or I will make you." Father said.

"You can't make me do anything." I said.

"I can and will." Father said slapping me. He kicked me in the stomach and said," Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Father." I said crying.

"Good." He said unlocking the chains." I'll take you back to your apartment."

"Yes, sir." I said standing. He led me out of the room and up the stairs. We left Jayden's house and got into Father's car. His chauffeur drove us to my apartment. I got out and headed inside. I ate some dinner and started packing my things. I started crying when I was packing all of the pictures of my friends. By eleven, I was done packing. I changed and cried myself to sleep.

**Therefore, that's all for now. Too many feels for me. See you next time.**

**-Fangirlsonfire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long, school is****awful.****Anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail High School**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke in the morning, my head was pounding. Slowly I got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Numbly, I ate some cereal and got ready for my last day at Fairy Academy. I drove to school and went to my locker. Natsu was waiting for me.

"Hey, Luce," He grinned.

"Hey," I looked away.

"What's wrong? You seem down," Natsu frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not going to get to see you again," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I have to move. My father found out where I am and now I have to go back with him," I opened my locker.

"What? You can't leave," Natsu said his voice soft.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. It was either go home with my father or break up with you and date some creep."

"Lucy."

"I'm sorry."

"Lucy, shut up."

"What?" My eyes widened and I looked up at Natsu.

"You don't have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"You are eighteen, if you can prove to a court that you can take care of yourself then you don't have to leave."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I know you can take care of yourself. You have lived on your own all school year."

"I can stay."

"Yeah."

"Thank you," I cried throwing my arms around him, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yes, I do," Natsu hugged me back, "I don't want to lose you either."

"I love you," I said pulling away a little.

"I love you too, Luce," Natsu smiled softly and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"Aww, you two are so cute," A voice said from behind us. We pulled apart to see Levi standing there grinning.

"Hey, Levi," I laughed.

"Hey, Lu-chan," Levi said.

"We should get to class," Natsu said.

"You're right," I sighed and kissed Natsu's cheek, "I'll see you later."

"See you," Natsu kissed my cheek, before walking off.

"You two really are too cute," Levi said as we walked to class.

"Oh hush," I said, " I need help with something."

"What is it?" Levi asked."

"My dad is trying to take me back home and I need help proving to the court that I can take care of myself."

"Actually, Natsu dad could help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a lawyer."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do."

"Thanks. Shall we head to class?"

"We shall." Levi smiled and we headed off.

**. . .**

My father was waiting for me at my house when I got home. There was also a moving truck there.

"Put your stuff into the moving van. As soon as you're done, we are going home." Father said.

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" Father looked taken aback.

"I'm not going with you. If I can prove to a court that I can take care of myself, then you can't make me go." I folded my arms.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to ask my boyfriend's dad to help me. He's a lawyer." I glared.

"Really? And who, exactly, is this lawyer?"

"His name is Igneel Dragneel." I said.

"Good luck with that." Father smirked.

"Goodbye, Father." I said turning and heading inside. I pulled out my phone and called Natsu.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me unpack everything?" I said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." Natsu said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said before hanging up. I hung up and sighed. I set my stuff in my room and started unpacking. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted. I walked out of my room and pulled open the front door.

"Hi." Natsu said as soon as the door was open.

"Hi, thanks for coming." I smiled and let him in. I closed the door and turned to him.

"So, where do you want to start?" Natsu asked, looking around.

"Let's start in my room." I led Natsu down the hall and into my room, " I need to be able to sleep tonight."

"Makes sense," Natsu nodded and we started. We spent several hours cleaning and ate ramen on the floor in the dining room. Natsu and I had a lot of fun unpacking. He embarrassed the crap out of me when he found my box of stuffed animals. Especially Plue, he thought Plue was really weird. Natsu ended up staying over at my house. We didn't end up going to bed until 11:00.


End file.
